As long as there Christmas
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Astronema learn about Christmas from her friend and more from a lost love.


On the Dark Fortress, in a chamber, lay in bed try to sleep was Astronema, princess of Evil when the door opens. She sat up to see who was there.

"What do you three want?" Astronema asked rubbing her eyes.

"We come to get you" a voice answered as Astronema get out of bed. "Astronema, you've been keeping to yourself way to much lately, you don't call us, Ecliptor told you be quite, and we worry" as a figure sat down next to her.

"I know, you worry, but I can take care of myself, Selina" Astronema called get up. She looks at her best friend, Selina Wayne or better known as Catwoman. Selina knew Astronema for long time.

"I know, but, Astronema, you know me, I worry about" Selina added.

"And beside, you need some R&R" other figure called as Astronema look at her.

"What the R&R?" Astronema asked look back at Selina.

"Rest and relaxation" Selina answered.

"Oh…no" Astronema added get up.

"Astronema, you promise that when you back here, you come and spent Christmas with me and my family" Selina called. "And Tim miss you" as Astronema sigh and look at her.

"Why do you use him on me?" Astronema asked as Selina smiled.

"He missed his favorite aunt" Selina answered as the two other figures start to pick Astronema's clothes when a piece of pager falls.

"What this?" one figure asked as Astronema turn to see what it was.

"Leaven that alone, Athena" Astronema order as the figure look at her. She is Athena, Goddesses of Wisdom.

"Astronema, I was only looking" Athena answered as Astronema pick to the pager and gazed at it.

"Astronema, are you okay?" the last figure asked laying hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I find, Zoisite" Astronema answered to the last figure.

"Come on, Alfred make dinner" Selina called grabbing Astronema and digger her out while Athena and Zoisite grabbing her bags and following. Ecliptor was stand at the doorframe and was watch.

"Where you three are take her?" he asked.

"To my places to spend Christmas with us" Selina answered keep walk while Astronema try to break away.

"I on a mission to destroy the power rangers, I don't have time for this" Astronema called.

"Yes, you do" Selina called as Zoisite start to push Astronema. Ecliptor stand out of the way.

"She right, we are on a mission" Ecliptor added.

"But she promised Tim that she be there for Christmas" Selina called as Astronema stop.

"You know I hate it when you use Tim on me or Ecliptor" Astronema hissed.

"If she promise, then you may take" Ecliptor agreed as Astronema look at him.

"Who side are you on?" Astronema asked as they all teleport.

On Earth, three days later, Astronema was sat in her room in Selina and her husband, Bruce Wayne's house, reading, when the door open and a teenager walk try to scare her.

"Nice try, Tim, but I saw you" Astronema said as Tim, 13 year old boy stop dead in his tracks.

"How do you know it was me?" Tim asked sat down next to her.

"Everyone one here knock when they want to enter my room, you try scare me" Astronema answered run a hand though his hair. Bruce takes in Tim after Two-Face kills his father. Selina starts become a mother to him.

"Astronema, is it true that you fell in love with your emery?" Tim asked.

"Tim, you too young to understand" Astronema answered.

"Astronema, Tim, where are you two? Bruce has friend that he wants us to meet" Selina's voice called as Astronema and Tim get up and walk out.

In the living room, Athena was play cards with Dick, the adopted boy that Bruce take in before marring Selina. Zoisite was playing with another adopted child, Athena's daughter, Clover, 2 year olds and moral when Astronema and Tim walk in.

"Okay. We here, where is Selina and Bruce?" Astronema asked as Tim went over to play with Clover.

"Right behind you" Selina answered walk from behind Astronema with Bruce and a man that Astronema recognize.

"What is he doing here?" Astronema ask to Selina as Bruce introduced his friend, Zhane, the silver power ranger to others.

"Bruce inviting him" Selina answered. "I know your feeling to him, try to embrace it" walk away when Astronema look at her.

**I hate when she talk like that and I don't understand her. But, she right, I have to embrace my feels for him** Astronema thought as she walk away, not know that Zhane was watch her.

"Bruce, how do you know Astronema?" Zhane asked.

"Astronema is Selina's best friend and like a little sister, why?" Bruce asked look at Zhane, knowing Zhane's feeling for Astronema.

"Just wounding" Zhane answered.

"Zhane, I know your feelings to her, told her" Bruce added walk way.

**Thanks Bruce, I will and I get her a gift to prove my love for her** Zhane thought walk way.

"Do you two think it will work?" Athena asked pick up Clover.

"Yes, we already speak to his father and he agreed with us" Bruce answered wrapped an arms around his wife.

"I hope you two know what you doing" Zoisite called stand next to Athena.

The Next day was Christmas Eve; Astronema was finishing her Christmas shopping. Her and Zhane were get alone and feeling in love. She did find Zhane's bothers last night.

Astronema called finish wrapping her gifts when the door open, not look up. "Tim, out"

"Um, I'm not Tim" Zhane's voice called as Astronema look up.

"Oh, Zhane, it you" Astronema called as Zhane close the door behind him.

"I come here to told you that Bruce want you downstairs. He and the others are leaven, Tim stays here so we have watched him" Zhane answered as Astronema pick her gifts. "Here, let me help you" grabbing some gifts.

"Thanks" Astronema thanked walk out with Zhane behind.

In the living Room, Tim was watching the Classical Christmas cartoon when Astronema and Zhane come in with gifts.

"Wow, which one mine?" Tim ask try to grabbing the gift.

"Sorry, Tim" Astronema called move out of the way and put the gifts under the tree.

"Okay, Tim, Bruce told me that your bedtime is at 10, it is 9:30, so you get 30 minutes to get ready" Zhane called put the rest of Astronema's gifts under and grabbing the gift that he get her without her knowing.

"But, Astronema, I try to stay up and see Santa" Tim called.

"Why, he not coming if you are up" Astronema added as Tim run upstairs.

"Thought he never leave. Listen, Astronema, I want to said I'm sorry for miss our date and you had the right to be angry at me but I hope you can forever me" Zhane start when Astronema stop to hear him. "I want to told you that I love you, by give you this" handing her a box, which she open and grab. In the box was a heart-shaped locket with tiny amethyst and sapphire crystals along the edges. It was on a simple silver chain. She opens to see a picture of Zhane, smiled.

"I love it like I love you" Astronema tune around to kiss him, which he retunes when they hear clapping.

"I was right, Bruce, they get together on Christmas Eve" Selina's voice called as Astronema tune to saw everyone standing in the doorway.

"Selina, do you bet on my love life?" Astronema asked.

"No, Athena did" Selina answered as Athena look at her.

"Thanks a lot" Athena thanks start to run. Zhane take Astronema by the arm so they could go to bed.

The next morning it was Christmas. Tim wake the all house up yelled

"It Christmas, Bruce, Selina, get up" about run in to Astronema's room when Dick grabbing.

"No, let me" Dick said knock. "Astronema, Zhane, come on, it Christmas" as the door open to show Zhane and Astronema wear their robes.

"We hear Tim" Zhane called walk out.

Downstairs, Tim and Clover were unwrapped gifts. Athena was stand behind Clover to help her.

"Let Santa bring you" Athena called pick up a toy as Clover start to play.

"Have fun, Athena?" Astronema asked walk in, holding Zhane's hand.

"Yeah, Clover an angle" Athena answered while Alfred, the butler, walk and whisper something to Astronema.

"Thank you, Alfred" Astronema thanked let out of Zhane and walk out.

"What she doing?" Zhane asked.

"I don't know" Zoisite answered while a gazed of wind, knock Zhane off his feet.

"Slade, where are you?" Zhane asked get back up to see an older man. Slade, his older brother stand next to someone who like look Zhane. "Khane" hugged his baby brother. "How?"

"Thanks your girlfriend" Slade answered as Zhane move to Astronema and give her a passionately kiss.

"Come on, there children here" Athena cry out as Astronema let go and smile at Athena try to cover Clover's eyes. Astronema had the best Christmas, the true meant of Christmas is having true love, and she has it.

_**Merry Christmas**_

The End


End file.
